I report herein the results of my experiment that confirms the basis of my discovery. Calcium carbonate powder dissolved into water may raise the pH as high as 9. When carbonic acid (in the form of club soda) is added to the mixture, the pH instantly drops to neutral. This is how I obtained the confidence that I can input calcium carbonate directly into the blood stream without worrying about elevating the blood pH too high.
Carbohydrates that we consume turn into carbonic acid. (Carbohydrate, completely burnt turns into carbon dioxide and water, thus becoming carbonic acid.) Our blood has so much carbonic acid that our lungs are constantly exhaling carbon dioxide, so as to not over acidify the blood. There is no shortage of carbonic acid in our blood, especially in our veins. The Columbia Encyclopedia states; “Calcium carbonate is largely insoluble in water but is quite soluble in water containing dissolved carbon dioxide, combining with it to form the bicarbonate.” This invention, as explained below, takes advantage of this fact.
It is generally understood that more than 70% of our body is water and more than 90% of blood is water. With my time release and enteric coating features, the pill will be prevented from releasing all at once. Such a sudden release might increase too rapidly the amount of calcium bicarbonate that is created in the blood. Such a rapid release might, in some sensitive persons, result in a sensation of alkalosis. Time release guards against that possibility.